Kat
by HiphuggersTiva4ever
Summary: Kate has a daughter named Kaitlin Anna Todd 'Kat or Anna' Most people call her Kat. Kat has alot of stuff going on she will have to make so hard choices easy choices. Kate had to stick by her daughter the whole way. or will the family break apart?
1. Chapter 1

Kate Todd spends all her time with her daughter Kaitlin Anna Todd. Kaitlin Anna Todd was use to being called Anna,Kat,Kait or K. but most people called her Anna or friends and mom called her Kat people who she did not know they called her Anna and if her mother was pissed she would say "KAITILIN". Her name was pronounced like Kates name just with the K.

Kat was sitting in a chair with both of her left hung over the arm of the chair. She was waiting for her mother to call and say she one her way. Kat was use to texting alot getting on the computer hanging with friends now she wants to hang with her mother a little bit more. Kat had on a pink top with this pretty black thing on it. She had a skirt on. Kat knew Derrick since they were 5 years old.

Kat liked to liked school only because her friends. Kat had all A's in school but she was the coolest girl cause her mother was a NCIS agent.

Kat's phone started ringing.

"OMG Hello" Kat yelled!

"Kat whats up with you" Kate asked?

"Mother you were supposed to be home" Kat yelled!!!

"KAITILIN ANNA TODD,DON'T YOU YELL AT ME OR I WILL GROUND YOUR ASS" Kate screamed!

Tony,McGee and Gibbs looked at Kate.

"Mom i am alone in the house it is almost 9:30 .p.m you are supposed to be home" Kate yelled.

"I know i am suppose to be home i will be home in 1 hour and get chinese" Kate said.

"Bye mom,I love you"

"Bye" Kate said.

"Whats wrong Kate" Abby asked?

Everyone except McGee knew Kat.

"Kat...." Kate said.

"Whats wrong with her" Abby asked?

"She wants me home so we can spend time together" Kate said.

"Who is Kat" McGee asked?

Abby started laughing.

"McGee all the time you have went over Kate's for dinner you have never saw a girl that looked like her" Abby asked

"No" McGee said.

"Well then McGee why dont you come over for dinner" Kate asked?

"Okay i will" McGee said.

"Abby you can come to"Kate said.

Kate hurried up grabbed her purse and coat and ran to the elavator.

Gibbs was there.

"Kate whats wrong" Gibbs asked.

"Kat" Kate said.

"Whats wrong with her" Gibbs asked?

"We just spend alot of time together,that's all" Kate said.

"See you tomarrow Gibbs" Kate said.

It was raining Kate ran to her car and got in.

She picked up her phone and called Kat

"Wait hold on my mom is calling me derrick" Kat said.

"Okay" Derrick said.

Kat switched over to her mom

"Hello" Kat said.

"McGee and Abby are coming over" Kate said.

"OMG MOM" Kat yelled!!!!!!!

"Sorry Kat" Kate said.

"Okay i will deal with it,i have to go" Kate said

Right as Kate was gonna say by Kat hung up.

"Back Derrick" Kat said.

"Kat you ever think we would ever you know,date" Derrick asked?

"I really dont know Derrick,I mean we have been friends since we were 5 or 6 and i dont want it to mess with our friendship" Kat said.

"I know what you mean" Derrick said.

Kat had never had sex before and at the moment she did not wanna Have sex with anyone at the moment.

"Derrick ill talk to you later" Kat said as she hung up the phone.

"Kat I'm home" Kate yelled.

"Okay" Kat Yelled back.

I just wanna tell my mom what Derrick want i know it is not a realation ship! But if i do she will never let me see hem again.I have been in love with hem my who life. but my mother would kill he. ouch all this thinking makes my head hurt

McGee and Abby came over and sat at the table

"KAITILIN ANNA TODD DINNER" Kate yelled.

"You wanna turn me into Hellen Keller" Kat asked?

"Stop being a smart ass and go eat" Kate said,

McGee looked at Kat she look like Kate. She was so beautiful.

"Mom" Kat asked?

"Yes" Kate asked?

"I talked to Derrick" Kat said.

"Where is he" Kate asked?

"He is moving to Indiana" Kat said.

Kat starting crying and ran up stairs.

"Excuse me" Kate said.

Kate ran upstairs.

"Kat are you okay" Kate asked?

"I have fallen in love with hem then he suddenly leaves" Kat said crying.

"I know" Kate said.

"No you dont" Kat said.

"What dont i know explain it to me" Kate said.

"I meet Derrick when I!!! was 5 or 6 years old,and all the years we spent together i have fallen even more in love with hem" Kat said.

"I know what you mean' Kate said.

"Now get your butt down stairs" Kate said.

Kat fixed her make up and walked down stairs.

"Sorry McGee,just some upsetting news" Kate said.

"It's okay" McGee said.

"You must be McGee then" Kat said with a smile.

"Yes i am,your Kat" Mcgee asked???

"People who are my family or freinds call me Kat,live Abby and my mom,call me Anna" Kat said.

"Ohh okay" McGee says.

"Kat you still in that private school" Abby asked?

"No i got out of that" Kat said.

Kat was done her food ,she went into the kitchen went to the trash right as she wass gonna get the rest of the food off her plate she was a pregnancy test in the trash and picked it up. then she threw it back in.

_OMG i just wanna screan at her. She said just us just US! a new baby is not just us. She does all of this right before Derrick moves. What the hell,why dont i just go to school now. I miss Derrick so much and he is not even gone she is pregnant OMG i am gonna flip the hell out!!!!!_

"Kat you okay" Abby asked?

"Yeah sorry" Kat said coming out from the kitchen.

"Mom i am going up stairs to study" Kat said.

"Kat what are you realy going to do you dont study" Kate said.

"i am going to talk on the phone" Kat said.

"Give me the phone" Kate said.

"NOOO" Kat yelled!!!!!

"GO TO BED IT IS ALMOST 12:30 a.m KAITILIN" Kate yelled!

"Okay god i am going to bed no freaking need to yell"Kat said.

Kat walked up stairs. Kat got dressed in here PJ's. sat in her bed and grabbed her diary.

she picked up and starting writing.

_Dear,Diary_

_I had the worst and part good day. Derrick asked me if we ever could have a shot at a realation ship.(I would think yeah,that was the good part) The worst parts were me and my mother we suppose to spend personal time together but she had to invite McGee and Abby. 2nd worst thing i think she is pregnant she better not be. 3rd worst thing Derrick might move to Alabama i am gonna try to get his parents to stay here. I have been in love with hem my whole life,i never want to see hem go. When you have fallen in love with someone as much as i have you never want to see that person go. My mom told me that it was just gonna be me and her no one else. but you never know having a little brother of sister can be fun. You see them walk,you hear them say Sissy. _

_Xoxo Kat._

Kat placed her Diary on her night stand turned off all the lights and went to bed.

"Wow looks just like you in all these pictures" Tim said.

"Thanks Tim" Kate said.

"The only thing is the green eyes" McGee said.

"They are turning blue now" Kate said.

"Well Kate i am gonna go home" Tim said.

"Same here" Abby said giving her a hug.

10 minutes later after Abby and Mcgee had left,Dinner was all put away. Kate went was 12:30a.m she needed some sleep if she wanted to get up with Kat.

6:00a.m.

Kat's alarm went off.

Kat ran and grabbed her clothes to hurry up and get in the shower before her mother had got in there.

Kate woke up tired as shit. Kate walked down stairs to get some coffee. she looked at her phone Gibbs had called.

She called Gibbs.

"Hello" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs i have to take Kat to school then i will be in work" Kate said.

"You have a kid take your time" Gibbs said.

Gibbs hung up.

"Kat you out of the shower yet" Kate yelled.

"Yeah doin my make up" Kat yelled

"I am gonna get in the shower than take you to school okay" Kate asked?

"Okay" Kat said.

Kat phone started vibrating.

______________________________

Hey

From:Derrick 6:30 a.m

______________________________

Hey

To:Derrick 6:30 a.m

______________________________

What's up

From: Derrick 6:31 a.m

______________________________

Waiting from my mom to get out of

the shower so i can come to

school and see you

To: Derrick 6:31 a.m

______________________________

We might not move to Alabama

From: Derrick 6:32 a.m

______________________________

That is like so great. cause if you

would go i would cry, i have been in

love with you all these years and

then you leave ):

To:Derrick 6:32 a.m

_____________________________

Well i will see you in school

bye (:

from Derrick 6:34 a.m

_____________________________

Kat did not even feel like sending hem 'Bye' back she was so sad. They have been in love with each other all these years and he will not even say "I love you back".

Kat grabbed her binder and went dowm stairss.

"Mom ill be waitng down stairs" Kat yelled.

Okay" Kate yelled!

Kate went into her room to get changed. She saw the pregnancy test on her bed. "Kat why is there a pregnantcy test on my bed" Kate asked?

"You tell me" Kat said.

"Is this a joke" Kate asked?

"Last night i went to get the food off my plate amd i saw it" Kat said.

"We can talk bout this later"Kate said.

Kate dropped Kat off at school,where she saw Derrick and all her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIS...But i do own Kat,Derrick and the characters i make up.......Please Review.**

**and this is continuing from chapter 1.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat is gonna miss dereck. They were in love and his leaving felt like someone ripped her heart felt like when she was 6 years old and she was crying to her mom all the time. It was horrible for her. While Derrick was leaving she felt empty cause her father was not there. He was not there to see her walk her first steps. He was not there to see her talk. he was not there for anything in her life.

"Hey Derrick" Kat said hugging hem.

"I asked my mother if i had to go she said yes" Derrick said.

"When are you leaving" Kat asked?

"A couple of weeks" Derick said.

Kat had a sad face and she tried not to cry..then the tears came.

Derrick pulled her close.

"We can still talk on the phone,webcam chat stuff like that still" Derrick said.

Derrick was not just not getting it. When you are in love with someone you dont want them to leave cause your love for them get's stronger.

Kat called her mom.

"Mom come pick me up" Kat said.

"Why" Kate asked?

"I cant do this it is to hard to say goodbye,just please mom" Kat said.

"I will be there but you are coming with me in the field" Kate said.

"Okay" Kat said as she hung the phone up.

"What's wrong" Tony asked?

"Kat is coming here" Kate said.

"Why" Everyone asked?

"She cant handle seeing Derrick leave so she is coming here" Kate said.

About 15 mins later baack at NCIS

Kat went and sat at her mothers desk.

"Hello,Miss,Todd" The principal asked?

"Yes,this is miss Todd" Kate said.

"Your daughter was not in school today,did you know that" The principal asked?

"Yes i know,she is very depressed" Kate said.

"Okay,Have a nice day" The Principal said.

Kate hung up.

Kat got up and hugged her mom.

"I am not ready to let go i have loved hem since i was 5 and he was bout to turn 6" Kat said.

"I know Kat" Kate said.

"The exact year you find out you actully love that person,he has to move away"Kat said.

"Gear up" Gibbs said. "Kat is riding in the front with Kate" Gibbs said. "DiNozzo gas up and Drive"

Kate,Kat,and DiNozzo sat in front McGeek in the back.

"Mom now can we talk bout that thing on your bed" Kat asked?

"Wrong time" Kate said.

"Either that or i will quit school to become a porn star" Kat said.

"Okay"Kate yelled!

"Why was it there" Kat asked?

"I don't know if it is true yet,still have to go to the doctors" Kate said.

It was quiet for a while.

"Mom i'm pregnant" Kat said.

"WHAT" Kate yelled!

"Just kidding" Kat said.

McGee and Tony laughed.

"How is that funny" Kate asked?

"You should have seen the look on your face,it was that look like the time i was a school girl for my halloween dance,and i still have the skirt and everything" Kat laughed!

Kate was getting very pissed!!!!!

"Kate calm was just trying to get everyone to laugh" McGee said.

They arrived at the scene.

Kat go out and went to see ducky.

"Hi ducky" Kat said.

"Oh hi" Ducky said.

Kat took one look at the body she ran to the side of the NCIS van and started puking.

"KAT YOU OKAY" Gibbs yelled!!!!!

"NO" Kat yelled!!

"DEADBODY" Kate Yelled???

"YEP" Kat said.

Kat walked up to her mom.

"What the hell am i gonna do" Kat asked?

"Listen to you IPod I don't know" Kate said.

Kat phone started rining.

"Derrick" Kat asked?

"Listen,dont talk" Derrick said.

"Kat all these years when your friends said that i dont like you and all the truth is. I dont like you,i love you,i dont want you,i need you. I dont wanna go to Alabama but i have to i have begged my mom to let us stay here.....but she wont let us. I have been in love with you since the day i meet you in that feild. I always will love you. And every couple of weeks i will save up my money and fly down there to see you. I LOVE you. and everyday that i dont have you right next to me i will fall even more in love with you" Derrick said.

Kat started crying. right as she started McGee Kate Gibbs and ducky looked at her.

"I love you too,i always have since the day we were in that feild" Kat said.

"Why are you not in school" Derrick asked?

"I cant see you leave Mark,you would be better off moving to your aunts house and then drive to come see me" Kat said.

"You are right" Derrick said.

"I am" Kat asked?

"I love you,calll you later" Derrick said.

"Love you too" Kat said.

Kat put in her IPod and just dancing.

Her phine started ringing

"_Ya__ssou" _Kat asked?

"You speak greek" The guy said.

Kat said nothing.

"Meet me somewhere" The man said.

"_E__ho__fi__lo_" Kat said.

"Wanna play like that" The guy asked?

"_A__di__o_" Kat said.

Kat hung up the phone.

"Who was that" Kate asked?

"I dont know" Kat said.

"What you guys want me to do" Kat asked?

"Get my coffee" Gibbs said.

"McGee go get his coffee" Kat said.

"And i told you" Kat said.

"Just like your mother i see" Tony said.

"Gibbs can i smack hem" Kat asked??

"Go ahead" Gibbs said.

Kat went up behind Tony and smacked hem in the back of the head.

"She slaps like Gibbs" Tony said.

Kate laughed at Tony.

Kat pulled out the book 'The Time Travlers Wife' and started reading.

"Kat you like that book" McGee asked?

"Yeah,i love it so much i saw the movie" Kat said.

"Kate i see your daughter likes to read" McGee said.

"Yeah she loves reading,writing,shopping,mucis,her friends,me and Derrick" Kate said.

_I know Derrick is not going to move with his aunt,he just said that to make me feel better. I just wish that he could stay.I am gonna cry. no do not cry. i am gonna cry._

Kat started crying.

"Kat are you,okay" Kate asked?

"N....ooo" Kat said crying.

Kate went over and sat next to her daughter.

"It is gonna be okay" Kate said.

"No it is not" Kat said

Kate hugged Kat.

"Mom have you everr been in move with soomeone and then they move away,or just wanna have sex with you" Kat asked?

"The second one" Kate said.

"Who" Kat asked?

"Your father" Kate said.

"I never meet hem" Kat said.

"Never will i dont want you to ever see hem" Kate said.

"What did he do" Kat asked?

"After i told hem i was pregnant,he left me" Kate said.

"So...." Kat asked?

"Kat all these years i have raised you alone,you turned out fine dont worry" Kate said.

"I love you mom" Kat said.

"I love you too" Kate said.

"Come over here so i can show you what we do at crime scenes" Kate said.

Kat got up she had skinny jeans on with a white belt and a aroepostal top.

"We take pictures,McGee gets coffee and all" Kate said.

Kat stood up fixing her pants.

"Get better jeans" Kate said.

"No i love these jeans" Kat said.

"Kat as much as those jeans cost for like 10 pair i could by baby stuff" Kate said.

"Come on mom" Kat said.

"What" Kate asked?

"That is wrong,MOM" Kat yelled!

"What is" Kate asked with a smile.

"That you could buy baby stuff instead of buying me jeans" Kat laughed.

Kat and Kate looked alike well except Kat had diffrent close and had never had sex in her life. they would sometimes talk alike Kat is a little shorter than her mom. they were the perfect family.

Kat,Kate,Tony and McGee all got in the van. headed back to NCIS.

back at NCIS.

Kat skipped her way to the elevator to see addy.

"Hey Abby" Kat said.

"Hey" Abby said hugging her.

"Love your skinny jeans" Abby said!

"Love yours" Kat said.

"What ou doing here" Abby asked?

"I could not stand seeing Derrick leave so i came here" Kat said.

"Wanna help me out" Abby asked?

"Sure" Kat said.

Kat put in her ipod in the Dock and turned on Abby's kind of music.

"Love this song" Abby said.

Abby sat in her chair and Kat said in the other one.

"Let's find out who DNA this is so i can tell you and you can impress Gibbs" Abby said.

"Kay" Kat laughed.

The DNA ran while Abby and Kat started talking.

"You love Derrick" Abby asked?

"I have know hem since i was 5 or 6 cant remember" Kat said.

"Aww" Abby said.

The computer started beeping. Kat read the name and memorized what it said.

Gibbs,McGee,Kat and Tony walked in.

"Abby got anything for me" Gibbs asked?

"I dont,but Kat does" Abby said.

"Kat what you have" Gibbs asked?

"The DNA came up to a Reid James,he was arrested 7 times,3 for using drugs and 4 for DWI's" Kat said.

"Look at you go Kat" Kate said.

"Funny mom" Kat said.

"Got anytihng else" Gibbs asked?

"Nope Abby does" Kat said as she put her feet up.

Later that night.....in Kat's room.

_Dear Diary _

_I had a fun time with my mother and her friends today. Derrick is leaving he said i love you but i know he is leaving he just wants to make me happy. I don't wanna be happy i want hem too. i am tired so i am going to bed._

_xoxo_

_Kat_

-------------

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I just saw how long it has been since i last updated this,sorry i have had alot going the way Jennny is the director and Ziva will just be a new agent. and the necklace i talk about the one of Kat's friends gives her i had lol.**

**---------------------**

Kat walked into the doors of washington high school. She saw the pregnant girls talking,cheerleaders gossiping about every person. Football players who where checking girls out. Kat walked past goths,emo's,preps,geeks. Kat walked up to her friends who wore prepy cloths but some goth. they all had a bit of everything.

"Hey girly" Megan said.

"Hey" Kat said as she put her locker combo 34-24-14

She opened up her locker.

"Why did'nt you come to school" Ashley asked?

"It's a long ass story" Kat said laughing.

"Look Derrick is flirting with the school whore" Kensi said.

"The only door that bitch knows how to open is between her legs" Sarah said.

"I heard she has like 3 abortions" Kat said.

"See she is a whore" Kensi said.

"I bet it was one of the football players" Megan said.

"I think it was too" Sarah said.

"Did you hear the head cheerleaders pregnant" Ashley asked?

"Who the dad" Kat asked as she grabbed her books then shut her locker"

They started to walk to class.

"I hear it's nerd boy Kyle Smith" Kensi said.

"Holy SHITT" Kat said.

"What" Candace asked coming up behind them.

"Head cheerleader Casey Morgan is pregnant with nerd boy Kyle Smith's baby" Kat asked?

"This first and only girl friend" Kensi said.

"And only" Megan said.

The girls started to laugh as they all went into there same home room class.

They all sat together.

James threw a ball at Megan.

Megan got up.

"DID YOU JUST THROW A FUCKING BALL AT ME" Megan yelled!!!

"Yeah i did what the hell are you gonna do about it" James asked?

Megan went over and smacked hem and walked back to her seat.

"That hurt" James said.

Every one was laughing.

The second bell rung the teacher walked in.

"There's " Kensi said.

The teachers name was actully ,he parted his hair on the left....Mama's boy.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hey Kate" Abby said.

"Hello" Kate said.

"How's Kat" Abby asked?

"She got up before me today,and went to school" Kate said.

"She is smart Kate" Abby said.

"Smarter than me" Kate said.

"she could work with me,if she ever wants to" Abby said.

Later that day.

Kat walked out of the elevator with her friends.

Kat at her mothers desk to wait for her to come back to the bullpen.

"Ohh my god i almost forgot" Kensi said.

"Almost forgot what" Kat asked?

"Your gift" Kensi said pulling it out of her bookbag.

It was a necklace a vampire teeth necklace it had diamonds on the 2 teeth and the rest looked like teeth.

"Kensi you should'nt have" Kat said putting it on.

"My mom saw it at hot topic and she said who does this remind you of and i went KAT" Kensi said.

The girls where laughing.

Kate and the rest of the crew came and saw them.

"Take to Derrick yet" Ashley asked?

"No" Kat said.

"He's an ass" Sarah said.

"I know right" Megan said.

"Hello Kensi" Kate said.

"Hi" Kensi said.

"How's your little brother" Kate asked?

"He is good,looks like his dad" Kensi said.

Kate looks at her daughter.

"Where did you get that necklace" Kate asked?

"Kensi and her mom" Kat said.

"Since it is Friday can they please stay the night" Kat asked?

"I guess" Kate said.

"Thanks" Kat said hugging her mom.

All the girls came and hugged her.

"Mom we are gonna go" Kat said.

"See ya"

"I am driving this time not Kensi" Kat said. running.

"I know i drive horrible" Kensi said.

"It's like being in the car with my uncle he drives horrible" Kat said stepping into the elevator.

The girls where in the car.

"If your mom gives us money we should totally go to the mall" Megan said.

"Yeah" Kensi said.

"Who's house first" Kat asked?

"Mine" Ashley said.

Second" Megan said.

"Third" Kensi said.

"Fourth" Sarah said.

"Last" Candace said.

--------------------

**TBC need reveiws**


End file.
